Impulsos
by beluchi1439
Summary: Los impulsos nos llevan a cometer o realizar acciones sin pensarlo pero ¿Quién diría que por un impulso logramos que el deseo del corazón se vuelva realidad? -Maka ¿porque te fuiste sin decirme?-


******Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autoría son de Atsushi Okubo, yo sólo hice esta historia****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Impulsos<span>  
><strong>

**Los impulsos nos llevan a cometer o realizar acciones sin pensarlo pero ¿Quién diría que por un impulso logramos que el deseo del corazón se vuelva realidad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul me acorralo pegándome en la pared, estaba molesto, sus ojos demostraban furia pero había algo mas era ¿Dolor? ¿Miedo?, pero ¿porque sus ojos demostraban no solo enojo sino que también Dolor y miedo?<strong>

** Baje la mirada, no podía mirarlo a la cara ya que estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojado con migo, me había ido por unos días de Death City, necesitaba alejarme unos días de él, ya que no hace mucho me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de él, si estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo ¿irónico no? **

**Yo nunca creí enamorarme de alguien ya que yo no era muy creyente que digamos pero Soul me enamoro lo hizo y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco, pero ahora lo tengo delante de mi esperando a que diga algo pero no puedo articular palabra alguna ya que no sé que decirle, hasta que escuche que Soul me hablo.**

**-Maka quiero que me respondas porque te fuiste así sin decirme nada-Me pregunto de una manera fría que me hizo temblar-**

**-Y-yo… no te lo diere, no es algo en lo que te tengas que meter- le conteste**

**-Maka, me meto todo lo que quiero por que estuve muy preocupado por ti, no sabes lo mal que lo pase-le mire impresionada, pero yo le conteste**

**-Porque ibas a estar preocupado por mi Evans?, que conste que yo se cuidarme sola, porque no te preocupas mas por tu novia Kim eh?- le dije todo eso sin pensar, sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho ya que era obvio que Soul no sentía lo que yo siento por el, siento que su agarre es mas fuerte me mira de tal manera que me dan miedo-**

**-Pero que estupideces estas diciendo! Claro que me importas como no tienes idea porque yo Te Amo Maka!-**

**Mis lagrimas fluían libremente por mi rostro una parte de mi negaba lo que decía Soul- Mientes! No te creo Soul! Si así fuese no estarías saliendo con Kim!-**

**-Entre kim y yo ya no hay nada Maka! No lo entiendes yo Te Amo a ti!-en eso se lanzo a besarme, yo quede estática en mi lugar sin salir del asombro, si creer que lo que escuche y lo que pasa ahora es solo un sueño o pasa de verdad. **

**Siento que Soul pasa su lengua por mi labio pidiéndome permiso de entrar y yo se lo concedo de a poco, el beso era demandante, demasiado intenso cargado de muchas emociones a la vez enojo, rabia, miedo pero por sobre todo con amor. Rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el beso mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura. **

**Pero al beso lo tuvimos que cortar ya que nuestros pulmones nos exigían de oxigeno. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro hasta que le dije-Te Amo Soul-El me sonrio con una sonrisa dulce y me volvió a besar pero fue mas corto pero lleno de amor-Soul-le dije entre besos-**

**Dime-**

**Veras yo me fui de Death City por unos días porque no podía estar cerca de ti por mucho mas, me dolía mucho ver que estabas con Kim y por eso había decidido irme por unos días, yo lo lamento-comencé a llorar como idiota peo Soul me las limpio con su pulgar y me dijo**

**-Eso ya no importa my love, lo importante es que volviste y no quiero que te apartes de mi lado nunca mas entendiste Maka? No tienes idea de lo triste que me sentí cuando supe que te fuiste, pero ahora que estas aquí a mi lado no te dejare nunca Te Amo Maka-**

**Soul, Yo también Te Amo, nunca mas me iré de tu lado- Le mire y le dedique una tierna sonrisa**

**Me lo prometes?-Me pegunto-**

**Lo mire fijamente ensanchando más mi sonrisa y le conteste**

_**Es una promesa de por vida Soul-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neee se me ocurrio de golpe XD espero les guste! dejen revierws! :D<strong>_


End file.
